Alexis Oralia Quam
by Goodnight Sunrise
Summary: I am impossibly random and quirky. Alexis Oralia Quam to be exact.  Doesn't the last name Quam just remind you of a kumquat? You know…the fruit? Anyways, can't be distracted here. You've happened to stumble into my mind, you poor unfortunate thing.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. (: First story written in first person. I dunno how this will turn out, and just for the record it's slightly AU 'cos the bands (you'll see) are from right NOW and they'll be moved into the future a bit to fit the time ages. However, I doubt the majority of you will even know the music that will be in here, let alone care xD **

**PROLOGUE:**

'Ello. Welcome to the mind of Lord Voldemort.

…heh.

Just kidding! Ole Moldy Voldy wouldn't welcome anyone…but yeah, I fooled you, right? Don't deny it. It's okay, I'm sneaky like that. They should have put me into Slytherin.

Except not really. Those slimy snakes can't handle the awesomeness that is I.

Oh yeah, speaking of that, I am Alex. Alexis Oralia Quam to be exact. Doesn't the last name Quam just remind you of a kumquat? You know…the fruit? Anyways, can't be distracted here. You've happened to stumble into my mind, you poor unfortunate thing. But now that you're here, I finally have friends! I've never had one before…

Bet I fooled you again! No. I am quite the friendly gal. Actually, I'm friends with the Potters. Beat that. Ha, nah, you don't have to. But I wasn't kidding that time. James Sirius Potter, the bint, is actually my bestest friend ever. Forreals.

I have other friends too. I don't always rely on James. Only 97.69345% of the time. I have my other bestest friend. Her name is Jaclyn Mae Gruber. She's from the US of A. She has a Southern accent 'cos she's from South Carolina. Don't ask me where that is, but that's always her excuse for how she talks all funny. I giggle at her…quite often. She kinda sorta scares me sometimes with the things she comes up with. I love her. She loves me. It's like a lesbian relationship thing. Except I'm straight, so it doesn't quite work out… anyways. She is _the_ shit.

Then I have other friends. (I REALLY DO!) Like all of the Weasley-Potter clan except for that damned Louis. I'm also friends with all of the Quidditch team. We're quite the tight group, I must say. Except for Louis and Scorpius, our Beaters. They don't count though. And yes, a bloody _Malfoy_ got sorted into Gryffindor. Then I get along with everyone else in our house besides them, and I have a lot of friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherins tend to be condescending towards me…but guess what, I WIN AND THEY LOSE.

They think I am weird, loud, and obnoxious.

I think that they are jealous of me. I'm right, they are wrong.

ANYWHO, I'm quite excited. Wanna know why? Because in about _four_ minutes and thirty two seconds, I will be turning sixteen. Which also means James will be turning sixteen! Yayy for us. Oh yes, we have the same birthday, August second to be precise. The arrival of this special day also means that I get to go spend the rest of the summer hols and James' house! Yayy for us.

Yes, this also means that if Harry and Ginny were my parents we would be twins. Alas, they are not. And Jamie and I don't look a like at _all_. I have bright blue eyes, frizzy (unless magic came into play) wavy super white-blonde hair, and I'm tan. Very tan. Jamie-poo looks like his dad…but with manageable hair thankfully. Go Weasley genes! It's all smooth and straight and swishy. I like swishy hair. And his eyes aren't quite emerald green. They have some golden-brown speckles, and his eyes tend to change colors a lot depending on the light. But anyways, enough of that. Present time!

I got James' a sick birthday present. I had to 'cos last year he outdid me. He cheated though. We said gifts below fifty galleons. I know for a _fact_ his went way over. He got me a new broom. Not only was it a new broom, it was the newly released that summer Lightningbolt 3001. I got him some new Muggle CD's of American music Jaclyn had made us fallen in love with, a sweet t-shirt, and a homework planner with cute little rhyming poems to piss him off. See…he clearly out did me. But he cheated. He went over our price limit by at _least_ a thousand galleons.

But this year, I am sure to win. If you haven't noticed, I am extremely competitive.

You see, I got him a custom made wand holder to fit his wand. Then, I got his mum to help me charm it all out. Now, nobody can take his wand out of the sheath but him and it can't be Summoned away. He can still be disarmed if he's holding it though. It's sweet. It is Gryffindor maroon with a golden lion embroidery. It cost a butt-load because it was a one of a kind, directly passed down between the Gryffindor family line until it died out. I also got us front row tickets and VIP tickets to our favorite bands (Stereo Skyline, Cartel, The Ready Set, The Maine, All Time Low, We the Kings, The Summer Set, Nevershoutnever!, Floral Terrace, The Downtown Fiction, Hello Danger, Mariana's Trench, You Me & Everyone We Know, We Are the In Crowd, Forever the Sickest Kids, The Friday Night Boys, and The New Cities) to be played in _Australia_ over the Christmas hols. It was like an Australian version of America's Warped Tour but not quite as big. And I already got us permission to go…without parents. How I managed that, I honestly have no idea. Especially since we can't (legally) do magic yet. Then, on top of that, I got him four season box tickets to the Montrose Magpies. Yeah, I'm the best friend you could ever ask for.

I'm so excited. And, we get to have our giant sixteenth birthday. It's going to be at his Quidditch Pitch on their property in Godric's Hollow. Everyone fourth year and up was invited, except for the Slytherins. I think a few exceptions were made though to the ones who aren't so bad and happen to be attractive.

Bloody hell. I need to sleep. Goodnight, brain.


	2. Chapter One

**For those of yall who are wondering about UotR, the next chappie is almost done. I had it completely done, but I went back and read it again and hated it so deleted all 5000 words I had for it except the opening paragraph. I'm back up to about 2.5k, and ill probably make it about 4k this time, so it should be out by next weekend at the latest (: **

**Along with this story and UotR, im also beginning another HP fanfic that will be about dominique Weasley and a Blue Blood fanfic (written by Melissa de la Cruz). Just read them all and fell in love, so if youre looking for a good read, id suggest them. **

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Why the fuck is it ringing. Slam.

Ow. Future notice: don't slam hand onto table beside bed without looking. It hurts.

I opened my eyes and successfully managed to hit the snooze alarm. Oh wait…its seven in the morning…

It's August second…

_I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! _ Yaaay.

Well, at least I'm awake now. Hm. What am I supposed to be doing? Right! Getting ready to go to Jamie's for the rest of the summer. I guess I should have started packing before now…

Guess I have to do illegal things…like underage magic. But they can't detect it 'cos I'll use my mum's wand and it doesn't have the trace on it. Who is a winner? I am. Alex is a _winner_.

And 'cos mum hates using magic, she keeps her wand in the right shoe of her boot in the closet. Easy peasy. I nicked it and returned to my room without any trouble. A couple spells here and there and a few unnecessary ones, and guess who was packed?

Me.

Winner dance time? Oh yes.

Dancedancedancedance.

Heh. I'm weird, I know.

So, it's only eight thirty and I'm all packed because of my genius underage magic loophole thingamagjig. I still have thirty minutes, and I can't get ready ready yet 'cos that'd be a waste since the party isn't until this evening. I already look cute enough to go see James, s'not like he's important.

I'm in my favorite pair of dark wash blue jeans which are tight and skinny as all get out and a band tee. A v-neck I got when James, Jaclyn, and I went to the Stereo Skyline concert in London after sneaking out of Hoggyhoggyhogwarts last May. It says "STEREO SKYLINE KEEPS MY HEART B-B-B-B-BEATING" from one of their songs. Afterwards, we got to meet Brian Maddox and Kevin Bard. It was so sweet. I may have shoved my tongue down Brian's throat. He didn't mind, surprisingly. He actually seemed quite pleased, seeing as he didn't shove me off or call for security. He even shoved his tongue down my throat too. It may be the best moment of my life, that and getting onto the Quidditch team second year. It's a solid tie. Hell, Brian and I actually became friends after that, believe it or not. We corresponded over that summer and met up once before he went on tour again.

I love Brian Maddox. He secretly loves me too.

Anyways. I'm stoked for this party and for Christmas hols so we can venture to down under where the kangaroos and koalas reside!

Oooh, it's nine now. An acceptable time to say goodbye to my mum and head to James.

"Bye mum, I'll see you over Easter hols. I'll write every once and a while. Remember, I'm going to Australia with James and then baack to the Potter's for Christmas hols. Don't forget to keep feeding Frankie!" I screamed. Frankie is my doggie. He's pretty legit.

"Bye sweetie," she answered, filled with enthusiasm! (not). I found her and gave her a quick hug before going to the fire place trunk in hand and my kitty, Mufasa, draped over my shoulder.

I shall now give you a crash course on the Weasley-Potter Clan before you have to deal with me around them.

First, there is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter's children. There are three of them. James Sirius Potter, my best friend, is the oldest. He has black hair like his dad, but it's not all wild and crazy like Harry's. It's normal like Ginny's. He has emerald green eyes with golden-brown flecks all scattered around in there. He is weird, random, dramatic, super brave, loyal, reckless, competitive, and super! He's quite attractive, but he's like my brother so don't look at me like that. And of course, he is in Gryffindor and a sixth year like me. Then comes his little brother, Albus Severus (what an unfortunate name) Potter. He got stuck with Harry's wild, unruly black hair, glasses, and emerald green eyes. They are an exact replica of each other. Al is studious, courageous, noble, and an all-around good guy. He got put into Gryffindor too, even though he is a bit nerdy and could've gone into the 'Claws if you ask me. Then comes my favorite Potter child, Lily Luna Potter. She's the bomb, yo! She has bright red hair like her mum and pretty blue-green eyes, a mixture of Harry and her Uncle Ron's eyes. She's absolutely gorgeous. She's going into her fourth year and I couldn't be more in love with her. She's pretty and smart and the perfect stereotypical Gryffindor, all brave and acting before thinking. She's the Seeker on our joyful Quidditch team.

Next up is Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's children. Their oldest is Victoire. She was in Ravenclaw, but she's graduated now. She's nineteen, three years older than me. She's a Veela and super pretty. However, she is a stuck-up bitch just like her mum. I'm not very fond of ole Vicky. She uses everyone's full name and she's all snobby. Is Alex a fan of Victoire? NO! But, her little sister Dom(inique) is the shit. I love Dom. She's a sixth year Gryffindor and the complete rebel of the family. She's not all proper and lady-like, but a true Gryffindor. I adore her. She's best friends with Jacelyn, so we are pretty close. Her little brother is the _devil_ upon all devils. Louis makes me want to shoot myself. Why? A) He is best friends with Scorpius Malfoy, his fellow fifth year Gryffindor. B) He loves to make my life hell. C) He's arrogant and full of himself. D) I have to deal with him every school day because like Scorpius, he's a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. E) He is always hitting on me. F) He is in Gryffindor so I have to deal with him all year round. G) He's 'perfect' in the mind's of everyone else except for me. Only I see through his little perfect exterior into the black hole that is his heart.

Louis makes me want to crawl into a hole and DIE.

Heh.

Okay. Moving on now. There's George Weasley and Angelina Johnson's kiddies up next. First up is Roxanne Weasley. Honestly, I really don't know her that well, but I like her. She's a model, so she's always traveling around. She's Victoire's age and she was a Hufflepuff. She has pretty dark red hair and mocha skin, an odd but beautiful combination. Then, there is Freddie! Besides James and Lillers, he is by far my favorite Weasley-Potter ever. Fred is such a big prankster like his dad. He was a Chaser on the Quidditch team and he taught James and I all the ropes. It's easy to say that I love him. We are great friends. He just graduated in June, so I won't be seeing him too much anymore which is really sad. He was Cap'n of us Gryffs last year. Gosh, I'm going to miss him so much.

Charlie Weasley is the best uncle there is. He's so cool. He's still off taming dragons though. He never married or had kids, but he's awesome anyways.

Uhm, right. Percy Weasley and Audrey Greene are two stuck-up, snobby, obnoxious people. They reproduced and made two more stuck-up, snobby, obnoxious children. The oldest is Molly Weasley, and she isn't that bad. She's a seventh year this year in Ravenclaw. She's just annoying and full of herself. She's the top of her year, yadda-yadda. She's a mini-Percy. Her little sister Lucy is fittingly in Slytherin. She's evil. Not as bad as Louis in my opinion, but still evil.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger reproduced some awesome kiddies, I have to admit. Rose Amelia Weasley is right below Freddie in my favorite Weasley list. She is stunning with Ron's red hair. She's perfect too, really. She's absolutely hilarious, smart like her mum without the know-it-all attitude, sarcastic, sweet, and just all around awesome. I really, really like Rosie. I hope she tries out for the Quidditch team 'cos she's good enough to make it, she just doesn't wanna cause of school or something. Lame. She's a fifth year Gryffindor. Her little brother Hugo is pretty awesome as well. He's just like Ron was at that age (fourth year, but for some reason in Hufflepuff but not Gryffindor. I think the Sorting Hat got tired of putting them all in Gryffindor, so just mixed it up some). But yeah, that is my crash course on the Weasley-Potter Clan for you. Moving on now.

With a weak smile towards the woman who just sat staring out the window once again, I hopped in and threw the green powder with a shout of "The Den at Godric's Hollow". Then that nasty swirly feeling took over as I disappeared in green flames and reappeared in the Potter's living room.

This time I fell into a pile of pillows. How thoughtful, those Potter's are. Always knowing how I fall when I get out of the Floo.

Pushing myself back up, I was greeted with James two centimeters away from my face.

"LEXYYYY!" he screeched. Like a female barn owl giving birth to a hippopotamus. He can be such a girl sometimes

"JAMIE!" I squealed. He tackled me, but this time I was already on the ground in pillows. It was a lot more pleasant this time than the many others that preceded it. Ooh, preceded. Such a big fancy word. He let me up after I latched onto him for a hug and we went into the kitchen.

"Gi-Mrs. Potter!" I said happily, bouncing over to the woman who was a mother figure to me. She's the shitt. Coolest parent ever award? I think so!

"Alex!" She answered in my same sing-song voice. Is she mocking me? How rude. We hugged. She's like my mother and the sister I never had in one. It's preeetttty cool, if you ask me. "I made you two your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with peanutbutter for you Alex and syrup for James!"

"Aw, you're the best, Mummers!" I said. Don't look at me like that…I'm normal I promise.

James didn't even answer, he just shoved food into his mouth. What a freak.

"You're a freak, James. Mrs. Potter, your son is a freak."

"I blame his father's genes," she said knowingly, glancing at her son with disgust.

"Where is Papa P today?"

"Work, as always. He's about to get that promotion to Head of the Auror department, so they're overworking him to make sure he can handle it."

"If he could handle decimating the evilest wizard in history at seventeen, I think he can handle a couple extra papers and people he's in charge of," I blurted. Oops. Darn me, speaking rude about the Ministry.

"That's the Ministry these days now that Kingsley left. Bunch of blithering idiots, other than a few who aren't even in charge."

See, Ginny Potter and I are on the same wavelengths. We are soul sisters.

"Well, dear, I really must finish getting ready for you two's birthday bash. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter!"

Yeah, I just had a ten minute conversation with Ginny without James saying a word. I only ate two pancakes in the time, James had eaten eight. What a fat pig.

"James, you're going to be fat like a pig if you keep eating."

"I'm a glotwhering 'oy," he said, swallowing some more pancakes.

"What was that?" I asked, sniggering at him.

"I said I am a growing boy! I need my food," he nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"That's what they all say. Then they end up fifty billion pounds and can't walk without a machine getting them up out of bed. That'll be you, Potter!" I said, pulling my white blonde hair out of the way and into a ponytail.

"Gift exchange time?" he asked.

I nodded excitedly. "After I put my trunk up in my room!" I said, and we rushed out like four year olds chasing after an ice cream truck. We still do that sometimes, but don't tell his mum. He doesn't really approve of that part so much. Jamesie grabbed my trunk, such a polite lad, and I grabbed my broom and my other bag and we trooped up to the third floor. James' room was the first on the right while mine was the second. We shared a bathroom that was in between our rooms. It had a his' and hers' sink thankfully. James is a pig.

James unceremoniously dropped my trunk right next to the door as I flung my bag onto the bed and carefully stowed my broom on the rack. We bounced over to James' room and I jumped onto his bed, ending up in a comfortable position laying down sprawled across it.

"You first!" he said, shoving a medium sized square box in front of me. I unwrapped it…rather shredded it apart…and found inside it another small box. I opened it and saw the most beautiful ruby red ring on a golden band. Carved into the ruby was a lioness with a fancy A and a small J below, just like how James and I designed in fourth year. We were going to invent rings that acted as two way mirrors and had all of these nifty magical extras to it. Had James seriously pulled it off?

"Did you seriously pull it off?"

"Yep! My dad and I worked on it all summer and Uncle George helped out a lot too. It was pretty tricky, but we got all of the extras a few new ideas they thought of! Dad was so impressed we thought of it. He and Uncle George are going to start working on a new line for the Auror's department similar to it. Isn't that rad?"

"That's so amp! I can't believed you pulled it off. What all does it do?" I exclaimed, admiring the beauty of the ring itself as well before slipping it onto my right ring finger.

"Well, we have the two way mirror. You just have to tap the J two times and my ring will vibrate quietly to let me know. If I can answer, I tap my A twice and a hologram of me and my surroundings will come out of the ring. If I tap it once when I can't answer, you'll get a hologram saying Not Available and a picture of where I am. Then, if one of us is in danger, you tap the lion once and then again holding it down for two seconds. My ring will get extremely cold and a hologram of you will be displayed with your surroundings so I can find out where you are so we can get help and visa-versa. If you say "Kumquat", you'll be portkeyed back to your house and "Prongs" if you want to come here. The portkeys are reusable. It's brilliant if you ever get captured or what not but they haven't bound you yet. Say the word, and the portkey can get you out of there. And because it's unauthorized technically, enchantments won't stop it! Then, of course, nobody can remove it from your hand but you, and those who try get burned extremely terribly and it can adjust sizes to fit you. We're trying to make it be able to construct a shield if you say something or a Disillusionment charm, but we haven't been able to figure it out quite yet. The ring can only hold so many magical properties to it, ya know?" James said all of this quite rapidly. I could barely keep up. He was so excited. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic. We'd been dreaming of these since fourth year! But at the same time, I wish we had worked on them together…it was our idea and he did it without me.

Stupid mind. Stop being depressing or what not.

"Jamie! This is brilliant. We can work on the charms while we're at school. Now it's your turn!"

I maybe shoved the box into his hand quite roughly. Good thing nothing is too breakable in there! Hehe. Silly me.

"Open it, now!" I urged, and he complied. Good boy. You get a treat at dinner.

He tore into the box. On top, I had another box where his wand sheath was and below it was our flight tickets to Australia, the season tickets to the Magpies games, and the concert tickets.

He carefully took out the box, resembling one that would be for a necklace, and opened it. The smile of glee made it instantly worth all the galleons I had to use to get his gift.

"This is brill!" he said, subtly thanking me.

"It used to be Godric Gryffindor's sheath. I put some extra charms on it too. Only you can withdraw your wand from it and when it's in there it's immune to all Summoning and Disarming charms. The sheath can't get damaged by any spells or physical damage either, and that applies to your wand as well when it's in there of course!" I explained to him happily, knowing it would excite him more to have Godric Gryffindor's wand sheath. Hell, I'd be excited.

"Merlin, Alex! You shouldn't have gotten me this. It must have cost a fortune," he said worriedly. He knows my fam, or rather my mother and I, aren't exactly the richest folk. Mum's a bit worthless nowadays, refusing to go to work.

"It's no problem, Jamesie. I worked at the beginning of the summer. Now, keep looking in the box!"

I couldn't wait to see his face this time. Especially when he hears the no parental supervision part. Gah. So forking exciting! I'm about to implode. Explode? Same difference.

He grabbed the envelope with the Magpie tickets and badges first. He opened it, and he was of course delighted. The Potter's had honorary box tickets to the Harpies of course, but Jamesie was the only fan of the Magpies so he rarely got to go to their games until now.

His brilliant smiled lit up his face. It made me happy. I like when James is happy. He's my best mate, you know? We feed off of each other's emotions. Without James, I'd prolly be in the loony bin by now.

"How did you manage this? I've been trying to get season tickets all year, and you somehow got box tickets!"

"I have my ways, Mr. Potter. A girl can't divulge all of her secrets. Now, now. There's still more to come. Last year you kicked my presents' arse, so I had to make up for it!"

James rolled his eyes, but didn't argue for once. We had that argument all through last year, and he knew I wasn't going to back down or let him win all of a sudden now. He grabbed the last envelope which held the flight tickets to Aussieland and the concert tickets.

He grabbed the Australia flight tickets first and just looked puzzled.

"Why are we going on a Muggle plane to Australia? What's the point of going to Australia? I mean, other than to see kangaroos and koalas."

Oh how we think alike with our kangaroo and koala love. Do you see why he's my best friend yet? 'Cos you should.

"How bout you look at what else is in the envelope and find out, you bint," I suggested, a smile playing on my lips. He glared at me before grabbing the concert tickets out. He read them, and his eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed. "_All_ of our favorite bands are playing! That's such a sweet lineup, Alex. And we get to go see kangaroos and koalas! This is fucking awesome. Do my parents know? Duh, James, of course they know. This is overwhelming. Best birthday presents ever, Alex!"

James speaks very fast when he's excited, just sayin'. Ouch. Oh, there's him making it impossible for me to breathe again. Those monster hugs could be deadly, you know. I finally managed to wiggle around so I could breathe properly. "Wanna know the best part?" I asked.

"How in the bloody hell could this get any better?"

"How bout no parental supervision whatsoever?" I suggested, beaming.

"Merlin's left soggy testicle," James exclaimed. Ew James. Never say that again, ever. Terrible nasty thoughts. Ew. "How did you manage to convince my mum and dad of that? Especially when we aren't even of age yet!"

"Good question. I asked, your dad said no way in hell. Your mum said yes. Your mum always wins. Then, I told my mum and she didn't really acknowledge anything and just nodded her head before watching the telly some more. So, we get to go to Australia, alone!"

"Alex, do you realize how extremely amp this is? Do you realize we'll be able to do _whatever we want_ for a week, plus this concert AND the VIP backstage passes? How did you even get those! They don't sell them anymore for security purposes or whatever!"

Oh James, I love you. You're the bestest. Your enthusiasm would make anything worth it.

"Oh, James, I love you. You're the bestest. Your enthusiasm would make anything worth it. Oh, oops. I said that out loud. But you know when we went to the All Time Low concert and I ended up snogging Brian Maddox?" I reminded him. He didn't really like when that happened. He got all protective. It was sweet. And annoying. Brian Maddox is a sex god. I snogged him. Winner? Yes.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Snogging Brian Maddox…in front of me. That's like watching Lillers snog someone. And it was some guy you didn't even know!" Oh, look at how his tone got all angry. Hehe. So protective, that James is.

"Well, we ended up texting a lot this summer and I hung out with him once this summer and he told me about the concert 'cos he knew I liked all them. Then, I asked if he's allowed to reserve tickets or whatever so he let me buy two tickets front row and then because we became friends, he was able to get us VIP backstage passes!" I explained. I decided to leave out the little fact that Brian and I ended up snogging again…and maybe doing a little eetsie bit more? Heh.

Girls have hormones too. Don't judge me. He's a sex god with a voice of the angel and the mad bass skills of a god. I wish he wasn't a Muggle.

"Are you still talking to him a lot?" he asked, an undertone of harshness and warning in his voice. I'd never seen James like this. It was weird and different, and I didn't like it.

"James, be thankful! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have even been able to get tickets. Stop being such a prick. He's my friend, get over it. You've snogged plenty of bimbos in front of me when you were perfectly sober, and I was drunk and it's _Brian Maddox_. Sex god with a voice of an angel and the mad bass skills of a god," I snapped. It was my birthday too. I wanted to have fun as well. James needs to get that prick out of his arse soon. "Thanks for the ring, I'm going to go find Lilybean," I said shortly before clambering gracefully off his bed and shutting his door behind me.

"Alex, come back," he screamed…but I still barely heard it. I was angry and already halfway down the stairs to the second floor where Al and Liller's rooms were. Jamie got a floor to himself, lucky bint. Except for my room, but I'm only there every summer from August second on and Christmas hols.

Hm. Internal conflict time. To go back or not to go back? Eenie meenie miney moe time? Any takers? Yes? No? Yes. Eenie meenie miney moe it is!

Damned game is rigged. I can't just disobey what 'my mother told me so'. Now I have to go see the prat. With a dramatic huff, yes huff and yes it was dramatic, I spun around and headed back to James room.

"What could you possibly want, Potter?" I asked…in my best Malfoy-esque drawl of course. And that little sneer too.

"Kumquat, don't be like that. I have to see enough of Malfoy at school and whenever we go to see Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur," he pleaded. He better not bring out his puppy dog pout.

"Potter, don't you dare bring out your pu…"

Well, there we go. He dared to give me the puppy dog pout. That should be illegal. I _taught_ him how to properly do that. He shouldn't be able to use it against me!

"Bastard," I curtly said, but even I could feel the tug of a smile coming to my face. He knew as well as I did how I could not resist puppy dog pouts. Especially from him. Of course, he had to come and throw me onto his bed before snuggling into my neck like a dog.

"Oh Alexpoo, you know I love you, yeah?" he asked, his voice muffled from my neck. Oh, that kinda tickled.

"Yeah, yeah, you fat lard. Get off of me, 'kay?"

I shoved him off instead. He was taking too long. He glared. I smiled innocently.

"I just love you! And, yeah, you know. Love. L-o-v-e! Like that annoying song by whatsherface that Jaclyn showed us? Anyways, I just don't like that Brian kid. He just wants to get in your pants, and he's too old for you!"

"Love you too, Jamie. I am capable of taking care of myself, and Brian and I are just friends. Yeah, I snogged him when we were fucked up at that concert. And he is only eighteen! That's only two years difference, no biggie. Plus, at that concert you snogged a lot more people than just one! Some of which were cougars." I flinched at that. Ew. Bad memories, bad. "And others which were a _lot_ younger than you, so shuttup!"

James cringed and shut his eyes. It made him resemble a hamster, if you ask me. It wasn't very attractive to say the least. Oh boys. "Friends who snog each other," he muttered under his breath. I hit him 'cos I can hear him. Go ears! Go fists to the head! Hehe, I may be a _bit _sadistic at times. But only a bit, so no worries. Heh, of course my phone decides to ring right then too.

You are probably wondering by now why a witch has a phone, yeah? Well, simple reason, my mum hates magic. I think I mentioned that in passing earlier. But yeah, she kinda refuses to deal with the Wizarding world nowadays since two summers ago when bad stuff happened. So now, the only way I can really keep in contact with her is with my phone…which doesn't work at school unless we sneak out, which we have been known to do quite often for some not so legal reasons. Heh. But yeah, there goes the phone. Ringing and playing Damned If I Do Ya Damned If I Don't, an All Time Low song if you didn't know, which just so happens to be the ringtone Brian set for himself this summer.

I tried to quickly silence it. I really did. But well, it was kinda hard not to hear. So James plucked it outta my back pocket, touching my butt (pervert).

"RAPE! Don't touch my bootie, pervert." My scream turned into a mumble as he put his hand over my mouth. I kept trying to reach for my phone, but he had it in the hand that was way too far away for me to reach. Stupid James. I really hope he doesn't look to see who is calling. Oh, nope. Not lucky enough for that to happen. The playful smile turned into a straight line…why did I let Brian change his name in my phone to Sexy Brian My Bestest Friend Who I Wanna Fuck 3?

I am officially the biggest bint in the world.

He answered the phone too. Damn you, Fate!

I could hear Brian say 'Hey, loveydove, wassup? Is your birthday as sexy as you are?' and James snarled, "This is Alex's father. She will unfortunately no longer be able to talk to you ever again. If you try to contact her, I _will_ find out about it and I _will_ hunt you down and hurt you."

Low blow, James. Pretending to be Dad…besides, Brian already knows my dad is not…with us anymore. I bit James' finger hard and he yelped, dropping the phone and releasing me. James got up and left the room angrily. I could hear the pounds his feet made as he stomped down the steps and out the door before it slammed loudly.

I could faintly hear Brian answer 'I know Alex's dad is dead though?'. You could tell just from his tone how confused he was. With a sigh, I picked up the phone.

"Hey Brian, sorry, that was James. He was with me when we met if you remember him," I answered glumly. I hated when James was mad at me, even if he was getting angry over nothing. We joke around all the time about sex and stuff, it honestly is not a big deal. Or it didn't used to be…

"Hey, are you okay? You sound sad," he asked, concerned. See, he doesn't just wanna get in my pants. He does care about me. We're friends who occasionally snog, but it's just snogging! I swear.

"James and I are fighting. He thinks you just wanna get in my pants 'cos when we met I snogged you or whatever. Then I'm mad at him 'cos he just pretended to be Dad," I mumbled. I was almost in tears over _James_, for Pete's sake. Well not like it's about him…more like Dad.

"Hey, now. Don't let that fucker get you upset. He's obviously not worth it if he's gonna fucking pretend to be your dad. Yeah, if we weren't good friends and you hadn't told me about him, then it would have worked, but he knows how much that would hurt you just bringing it up. I don't think he'd be too happy if you ever did that too him. You have every reason to be mad at him and he has no reason to be mad at you," he concluded. "Especially on my baby girl's sweet sixteen," he added. I could hear how much he was trying to cheer me up.

Brian, who I've barely known for four months, is acting like a better friend than fucking James. Not only is he successfully cheering me up, he is right. It's my damned birthday and my best friend is making me cry. Fuck it. "You know what, you're right. Just 'cos it's his birthday doesn't mean he gets to be a prat. 'Cos guess what, it's my fucking birthday too!"

"That's the spirit! It is your birthday, and guess what?" he asked excitedly. Ooh, this is a good sign. This sounds like fun.

"What?"

"I'm in England!" he exclaimed. Fuck yes, he's in England. God, I wish he wasn't a muggle. Then I'd be able to invite him to the party, but there's for sure going to be magic going down there...damn.

"Really, why?" Well, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Cause I knew it was your birthday, silly! When can I see you?"

This is why I madly love Brian Maddox. He flies across a fucking ocean to come see me cause it's my birthday.

"Well, I'm at James' house for his birthday party later," I said regretfully. Think fast, Alex! Figure it out figure it out. Okay, I could go to our party which starts at eight. Sneak out around midnight and go meet Brian and sneak back before the party ends. And if anybody notices, I can say I had to go back to the house for a bit 'cos I wasn't feeling well. Yeah, that'll work. "But, I can sneak out and sneak back before it's over! Where are you staying?"

"Sweet! I'll meet you in London or is that too far away? By the stadium where we met?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that's only a short train ride away," I made up on the spot. Of course, I'd be using magic to get there either flying or Floo, but he cna't know that. "I'll meet you there around midnight? Sorry it'll be so late, but I have to go to James' party even though he's being a prick. You understand, yeah?"

God, I hope he can do that. It's a bit unreasonable, but hell if you fly across an ocean, what's an extra hour or two?

"Course I do, love. Midnight it is. We can go to a club or something, it'll be fun. Do you have a fake ID or do I need to find you one?"

Winner! Brian is a god. A sex god with a voice of an angel. A god who wants to go clubbing. Which of course means hook up. Same thing. Am I okay with that? FUCK YES! Hm, fake ID. Muggle thing. Oh yes, I would need one of those.

"Yeah, if you could that'd be awesome," I said thoughtfully. But I was so excited. If you could hear me, you could tell. "But yeah, you're super, and I'm super amped to see you, boy-o. It's been way too long. I gotta go, my phone's about to die and I need to get James to chill the fuck out, but I'll see you then."

"Yeah, definitely. See you then, babe," he murmured. I smiled to myself. Was I beginning to like like Brian? I kinda doubt it, but he is quite attractive, a great singer to my favorite band, and becoming one of my best friends. Don't forget he's great at snogging.

"Bye." Well, today should be the shit, I concluded. As long as James quits being a little piece of shit.

With a sigh, I pocketed my phone (making sure to turn it on vibrate so another fiasco like that won't happen again) and clambered off the comfy bed to go find the prick aka James. Hm, where would Jamiepoo most likely be if he went downstairs?

The Quidditch Pitch. Definitely the Quidditch Pitch. But he left his broom in his room, ha. Stupid bint. I walked into my room to grab my broom, opened the large windows, and simply flew out heading towards their pitch. I lazily did some barrel rolls, just to get the feeling of flying again.

James and I were both on the Quidditch team. James the best bet of being this year's captain. We're both Chasers as well. Quidditch tryouts in second year was how we met and became best friends actually. We were exactly alike. Super competitive, silly, loyal, and pretty damned fearless and reckless. We both cause trouble, however James is usually the only one who gets caught, and we both are quite fond of those things that are technically illegal. You know, drinking, some drugs (nothing major or addictive), and other such things. It's all in good fun though. James and I both need to escape reality sometimes. James from his family fame and the high expectations he needs to live up to, and my own issues stemmed from the death of my father. And well, partying is our way of doing that. Plus, we are teenagers. It is to be expected.

Before I knew it, I was at the pitch. I could see James, looking doll-sized because of the height I had acquired, in the middle of the field lying on his stomach looking at the grass beside him. I pulled into a dive, heading straight down at almost a ninety degree angle, and pulled up last minute, barely five feet from the ground. I jumped off haphazardly and landed with a soft thump.

Don't worry, guys (I knew you were). First Quidditch practice back in second year that Cap'n Brianis Wood taught us was to fall correctly without injury. It was the one thing I actually paid attention to that year from her. She was a fucking prat. James, Freddy (his older cousin), and I flew so well together that we didn't need to listen to her too much.

Well, that's a lie. They paid attention and I just learned from them. I can't pay attention to blabbering, I have to do it myself and Freddy taught James and I everything.

You know what's devastating?

How Freddy won't be with us anymore. He graduated last May. Insert audible sigh here.

Sigh.

Ooh, James is looking at me now. Hi James!

"Hi James!"

He just kinda glared at me. What a negative nancy. It's not like _I_ did anything. What a prick.

Staring match shall commence. I'm the bomb (like tick tick) at these.

Ha! You lose, James. You blinked _and_ looked away. Fail. F-a-i-l.

"I win," I commented. He turned away. I poked him.

"Stop being a little fuck, I didn't do shit to you. I came out here anyway even though you should be the one apologizing," I scolded.

He grunted in response. How barbaric. I sat in silence, trying not to get angry again. Honestly, he was being so immature. I am supposed to be the immature one for Merlin's sake. I became faintly aware of the grass tickling my back. I lazily pulled my shirt down to cease the itchy sensation.

"If you want _me_ to apologize, it's not going to happen. I have nothing to be sorry for, but I do have every right to be angry at you. You didn't even deserve for me to come out here looking for you," I stated calmly.

Woah, good job self! Way to keep the anger on the down low. I'm so proud of me. I was calm (which is a rarity, no matter what situation or circumstance) and I stated what I needed to say. This _may_ be a first, maybe. It is definitely debatable.

The deafening silence chose what to do next.

"Alright, goodbye, James. If this is how you are going to be, you are not worth being around. I never knew you were such a prick. You need to get your head out of your arse and get the fuck over yourself," I stated. I stood up, leaving him to stare out at the base of the goals. He didn't even acknowledge me.

Me, his best fucking friend. The one who has saved his arse so many fucking times, he would have been failing, expelled from Hogwarts, or dead by now. The one who has always been there for him no matter what. The one who started talking to him and becoming his friend because he was James, not Harry Potter's son. The only one in the entire world who understands him and loves him for who he is.

What. The. Fuck.

I grabbed my broom and hopped on, zooming off in hurt and anger. I didn't feel the tears drip down my face before they fell and were left behind as I dangerously took the racing broom to the maximum speed. I didn't even get to the height to be above the trees, preferring to dodge between the branches. I didn't manage to hurt myself too bad, but I inevitably got cuts and scratches all over myself.

It was a blur as I rushed upstairs and went into the room, blindly throwing the few things I had unpacked back into the trunk messily and grabbing my stuff. I could hear Albus asking where I was going but it was a faint murmur. A small buzzing in the background to be ignored.

I grabbed some green powder from the vase next to the fireplace and stepped in, screaming "The Leaky Cauldron". The flames engulfed me and the dizzying feeling enveloped my senses before I was deposited at the pub. I surprisingly was able to step out without falling, and instead of being super excited like I usually would have been, I didn't even realize the feat.

I went over to Tom and pleaded for him to shrink my trunk and broom to fit into my tote bag and he agreed with a desperate look. I walked out without thinking, heading towards Regent's Park in downtown London. My mum and dad used to take me there when I was a kid to play at the many different parks and go to the zoo. I used to love climbing up the big hill and rolling the whole way down. It was a fair distance away but the grief and anger gave me energy to walk the blocks without breaking a sweat.

As I passed King's Cross nearing the park, I thought to call Brian. Knowing my voice would be distressed, I opted to text him.

'hey love, im downtown. ditched james. ill be at regent's park if you can come at the chester gate restaurant, cow something or another'

I hit send and made my way to the Chester Gate. Just being there flooded back to the memories with dad. A regretful smile spread across my lips as I reminisced on the good ole times.

My phone vibrated against my leg as I walked through the garden on the way to the little ice cream place I remember going to every time we came to the park. I pulled it out and smiled as I saw 'Sexy Brian My Bestest Friend Who I Wanna Fuck 3' pop up. I clicked the open button and read quickly, 'ya ill b there in 15-20 min. R u ok? Y did u leave james house?'

I smiled to myself at his concern. Realizing I must look like a wreck with the cuts from the perilous flight through the trees and crying, I dug through my tote that had been enlarged and concealed to find my makeup bag. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, wishing I was of age and could use magic. I had to scrub off the mascara stains on my cheeks and the blood across my arms and face. However, with the use of some concealer and foundation with a fresh application of mascara and eyeliner, I looked acceptable. Not the best, but good enough.

I walked back out from the loo and saw Brian looking around for me. I smiled to myself, a silent congratulations to remember to clean up to save anyone the pain from having to deal with the mascara and blood stained face I had previously sported. Go Alex. You are a _winner_…even if you can't keep your best friend.

Brian looked _smoking_ hot. He had my favorite dark wash skinny jeans on with a loose guys tank top in a pretty teal color that matched his eyes. And he had on his sunglasses that I loved, you know them right? The Wayfarer-looking ones but with the dark blue mirror lenses and black frames? His hair was all swishy and pretty. It looked good. He looked good.

"Lexis!" he said loudly, a bright grin lighting up his face and making butterflies erupt in my stomach. How odd. Is this what it feels like to actually like someone?

Don't think I'm a prude. I've gone through my fair share of guys, but it's not ever been a relationship type of deal. A couple dates, some snogging and other such things, but no real serious relationships. Boys tend to bore me after a while, so I've just figured it's best for both of us if I stay out of commitments.

"Brian, you lookin' hot, boy-o!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug before picking me up and swinging me around. I laughed carelessly, enjoying just having fun, especially since the day had been so horrible.

He put me back on my feet and still had his arms on my shoulders. He looked seriously into my eyes, searching for something. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, looking for any lies I could tell.

"I'm a lot better now," I said honestly.

"Why did you leave James?"

"He was being a prick still," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. He didn't need to know all the details about that. "But it's all good!"

He looked doubtfully at me but sighed in defeat. What a good boy he is. That…or he knows me really well and knows I'll end up telling him anyway. Probably the latter. Oh well, he still pretends. That's more than James is doing.

"If you say so. Let's go on a walk, it's so pretty outside," he suggested and I nodded in consent. "So, what did you and James fight about?" he pressed on after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Not the awkward kind, but the kind where you know each other so well you don't need to speak to have conversations.

"Uhm, well…you, basically," I admitted. "He doesn't like the circumstances that we met on, you know? Like how I was smashed and snogged you, and you snogged me back and then we became friends. And how you're a couple years older than me. But it's not fair cause if you hadn't snogged me back, he would've beaten your arse for being rude or not thinking I'm not good enough for you or some shit."

"Lex, you shouldn't fight with your best friend over me. You've been friends with him your whole life, yeah? You don't wanna ruin a friendship like that over someone else, especially me," he responded quietly. Wow. Selfless guy numero uno right a-here. He deserves an award.

"You're being a better friend than he is. He's just pissed because I don't have to rely on him as much anymore, it's like he wants me to be completely helpless without him," I mumbled. I felt kind of awkward, defending Brian to himself and pretty much trashing my best mate. But doesn't he see he's just as good as James, if not better?

"James is just protective over you. I'm sure he just wants the best for you," he answered confidently.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Let's not talk about him," I concluded. "How was the show last night with All Time Low and Forever the Sickest Kids?"

"It was alright. Alex was in a bad mood 'cos his girlfriend broke up with him, so he was being a bitch to everyone. The crowd was really excited to see my band though which is cool 'cos you know we've just started out. We sold a lotta merch which is a good sign," he answered enthusiastically. I loved when he talked about his music. His band, Stereo Skyline, was super new, but they were really good. I had no doubt they would make it big eventually.

"Yeah, that's great! I'm sure you will make it big one day. You're just starting out, but you guys are really good and the indie, power-pop music that we both like is getting more and more popular too!"

"Yeah, things are looking good," he answered, a silly grin on his face. We meandered through the garden, slowly heading towards the direction of the zoo and the giant hill I used to roll down as a kid. Then Brian grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I felt my face burn and could see the red stain across my cheeks out of the corner of my eye.

Hell, I've snogged the guy and he's felt me up, but I blush when he holds my hand. I am a backwards girl.

Luckily, he didn't notice my blush. NOT! He laughed at me, but squeezed my hand in reassurance. His hand was massive though, nearly twice the size of my hand. And I had pretty big hands for a girl, which is necessary for being a successful Chaser.

We were at the main circle of the park and wandering in the general direction of the hill, disregarding the paths in choice of making our own. He stopped as we came to a secluded bench in a grove of trees. No one was around, and it was like a new world. I sighed, but it was a good sigh. A happy sigh.

Everything was going dandy, easy chitter-chatter passing back and forth between us. Laughing freely, not a care in the world, we just got along easily together.

And then that bloody ring had to vibrate loud enough for him to notice. I pretended it was my phone and slyly tapped my ring once on the J and grabbed my phone out and pressing a button, making sure Brian couldn't see the screen.

"Who was that from?" he asked.

"James," I responded with a shrug. If only he knew how we were wizards. Maybe I should tell him…

"What did he say?" Brian pressed on.

"Dunno, didn't read it," I responded truthfully. Then that ring had to vibrate again. I slammed my finger on the J again and hastily said, "Hey, I'm going to run to the loo real fast. I'll be right back."

"Alright, Lexis," he responded a bit slowly, looking at me as if I was mental. I only let him call me that. I really don't like that name, but when he says it, it sounds so much better than usual.

Well, I may be. Hm, future St. Mungo's case right here? I'm a-thinking so.

I stood up and walked through the trees in the general direction of the loo as the ring vibrated _again_. With a sigh, I tapped the J twice and his face popped up.

"Alex, I'm so so so so so sorry. I was being a prick and full of my self and selfish. You were right. I shouldn't have pretended to be your dad or have yelled at Brian. It's not any of my business. You can take care of yourself probably better than I could ever take care of you. I'm really, really sorry, Lexy. Please just come back, I miss you," he pleaded.

I wanted to stay mad at him, I really did. But he's James. And James doesn't _do_ apologies, just like Alex doesn't _do _apologies. We both knew this well, and it was that that made me forgive him. That James willingly _apologized_.

"It's alright, James," I whispered, forgiving him despite how much I didn't want to. "I'll be back in a while. I'm with some friends downtown in London."

"With Brian, you mean," he corrected, but without the hostility from earlier. I could still tell from his expression he wasn't happy, but he was trying and that's a big improvement from earlier.

"Yeah. I'll be back later. Please stop trying to use the two-way mirror though. He can hear it so I keep having to cover it up by saying it's my phone."

"Alright, bye Alex. I love you," he stated. I could hear the sincerity and truth in it and my heart warmed up just a bitsie too it.

"Love you too, Jamesie," I answered before ending the call. I stood there for a minute or so just thinking about James. I sighed and walked back through the trees to Brian, forcing a smile on my face. I was still upset about the dealio with James, I have to admit. He saw through that and stood up, walking towards me purposefully.

He gripped my face in his hands and kissed me. It wasn't like our other kisses previously at the concert and when we hung out earlier this summer. The concert kiss was drunken and sloppy. Earlier this summer it was desperate and well, horny I guess is the best way to describe it. But this, this was sweet and slow, but fiery and passionate. I felt my arms wander up to rest around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling back out of the kiss. "I just had some uncontrollable urge to kiss you," he said cheekily, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Well, that is just not acceptable at all, Mr. Maddox," I sneered before smiling genuinely and pulling him back so I was pressed quite tightly up next to him. The height difference was a bit comical as he was quite tall, standing near six foot two (1.88 meters), while I was a bit of a shorty, only five foot five (1.65 meters). He had to look down at me as I looked up. I went onto my tippy-toes and pulled his head down to meet mine. His hands rested on my hips and slowly slipped under my shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they slid up and down my back.

I finally pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, gasping for breath. His mouth moved from my lips down to my neck, sucking sweetly, leaving his mark on me. I shivered at the sensation, enjoying it maybe just a bit too much. He smiled into my neck, I could feel it. I knew he could tell how much he was affecting me.

What a bully.

When he knew he had left a noticeable hickey on my neck, he moved back to my lips. I won't bore you with the details, but it was quite a heated snogging session for the next oh, twenty or so minutes.

His phone started ringing as his tongue was exploring my mouth and he pulled back, his lips gliding over to my ear and whispering, "That's Kevin. I gotta answer it."

I nodded and he took a step back, grabbing his phone and answering it. "Sup?"

I could hear Kevin talking, but it was too muffled for me to hear what he was saying. Brian just nodded his head along, listening to him. "Alright, I'll be there in like twenty minutes," he agreed before slamming the phone shut and putting it back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, love. Kevin, Rob, and Clayton decided to come on over to London as well 'cos the tour's over and they wanted to celebrate. I have to go pick them up from the airport."

Damn you, Kevin, Rob, and Clayton. I smiled in acceptance though. Brian was a good friend and would go do that for them. "It's okay, I understand. I'll still see you tonight though, right?" I asked, trying to keep the pleading out of my voice and the hope it represented.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a smile. He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine lightly, and I immediately tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back, laughing. "I really gotta go, Lexis. I'll see you tonight."

"Fine then," I said, sticking out my tongue. "I _guess_ I can wait until then, it'll be really hard though. You'll have to make it up to me tonight." I winked at him slyly and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers together, as we made our way back towards the gate.

"Well, this is my subway station," he said, coming to a stop by the stairs. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly, a tingly sensation staying on my lips even after he had pulled away. "Bye, Alexis Oralia Quam," he whispered in my ear before walking down.

I was left speechless, my stomach a googly, squirmy mess. Alex doesn't _do_ speechless. This is an unusual sensation.

I managed to walk to an alley and croak 'Prongs' to the ring and I felt the pull on my navel as the ring glowed blue.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: **

I landed in the middle of his Quidditch pitch with a loud thump. A loud, painful thump at that. I pulled myself into a sitting position, rubbing my head to sooth the pain, but with that silly smile lingering on my face. I pulled my shrunken broom out of my bag and took it out of the case. Crossing my fingers, hoping not to get caught, I waved my wand and resized the broom to the proper size.

I carelessly hopped on with ease and slowly increased my speed until it was going the maximum velocity possible. I purposefully went through the forest this time though, having fun dodging trees and not getting all cut up. In no time, I was back at the Potter's big home and knocking on James' window that was behind his bed.

He turned around and his face lit up with glee. I motioned for him to open his window, flying in slowly once he did.

"ALEXIS! You came back to me!" he screamed, obviously surprised. I did tell him I was going to didn't I? OH yes, I did. What a silly little fellow that James is.

"I did tell you I was going to come back," I pointed out, flopping down onto his bed comfortably.

He opened his mouth wide to retort, and then snapped it shut. I smirked, he stuck his tongue out at me. He started blabbing on about something, but well, my attention span isn't that long…The silence brought me back to the conversation and I nodded along and said 'yeah!'.

"Lexy, dear, I've known you forever. I can tell when you zone out," he said knowingly.

"Well, err, yeah. But what were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter honestly. So, the family is coming over in fifteen minutes and we can play Quidditch and then the parent's are going over to Ron and Hermione's house and we can party," he informed me.

Ron and Hermione bought the land (from Harry) next door out in the country by Godric's Hollow where the Potter's lived. It was pretty handy.

"Sounds brill! I can't wait to play Quidditch. I love Quidditch. Don't you love Quidditch, James? Of course you love Quidditch! Everyone loves Quidditch," I said nodding to myself in a great impression of Loony Lovegood, one of James' parent's old mates. Her twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, were crazy too. They're in our year but Lysander's a Ravenclaw while Lorcan ended up in Gryffindor (nobody knows why…he doesn't fit in at _all_).

James laughed and smiled at me. It warmed the cold spot in my heart that was all 'JAMES, I HATE YOU' from earlier. I like James. He's the bomb-dot-com. That's a Muggle internet reference, bee-tee-dubs (btw, by the way).

We sat in silence for a moment before someone screamed up, "JAMES?"

I recognized that voice immediately. That was the voice of the devil reincarnated. That was the voice of Louis Alain Weasley. I cringed. Oh how I hate thee, Louis. James called him upstairs. How dare he do that. How dare he acknowledge his cousin whom I hate so? Fuck you James, fuck you. The clambering of two feet warned me that the Devil's right hand man would most likely be coming to. Must Louis _and_ Malfoy always come and ruin my happy?

Yes, actually, they must.

Louis and Malfoy came and jumped on his bed, landing on top of me.

Ew. They're touching me. I scowled and kicked Louis in the gut.

"Don't touch me," I snarled. He laughed and laid down on top of me. I hate you Louis Weasley.

"I hate you, Louis Alain Weasley," I mumbled, by my face was covered by his shirt and it ended up sounding more similar to I haswu Lous Awain Weezley.

"What was that, dear?" he asked, wriggling around and causing me pain. Ew, he's touching me and straddling me and ugh.

Why wasn't James helping me? Oh wait, I can hear him and Sco—_Malfoy_ laughing at me. How rude. Why does Fate hate me so? Then Louis started humping me.

I cried on the inside. Seriously. I mean, I get that I'm absolutely bloody gorgeous and awesome and perfect (ha), but I hate you Louis. Why can't you understand that? I do not want you to hump me while lying on top of me, and your fat self is too heavy for me to push off with my arms trapped beneath you.

James and Malfoy started dying of laughter at this point. I decided to bite Louis. So I did, hard, right on the shoulder.

He yelped and jumped off of me immediately. Go sharp teeth! Who's the bomb-dot-com? Alex is. Go Alex, it's your birthday, gonna party like it's your birthday. Oh wait, it IS your birthday. Woop woop.

"If you _ever_ do that again, I will hex your bits off," I said, deadly serious. I turned to James angrily. "If you ever let him do that again, I'll hex your bits off too."

"Yes ma'am," James mumbled. James is whipped. By me. Win? I think so. Louis just laughed and flung his arm around my shoulders.

"But Alexis, that was my birthday present for you, love," he whined. I grabbed his hand and flung it back into his face. Take that, Weasley.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him though. I don't take that bullshit. Well, I would from someone else, but not the devil reincarnated or Slytherins.

"Quidditch?" Scorpius asked, breaking the glare-fest that I was having. I was winning too. Malfoy was a Beater just like the Devil-Weasley.

With a hearty agreement from everyone, we all pounded down the steps. We were about to fly out to the pitch when the rest of the Weasley Clan popped in through the fireplace. One after one, all billion and twelve of them arrived in the living room. Teddy was even there.

Teddy is here.

"TEDDY!" I screeched. I jumped into his outstretched arms and he nuzzled into my neck. Ted Remus Lupin is the bomb-dot-com times 433241934271. To be completely honest, Teddy is my favorite person in the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan. Forget what I may have said earlier, Teddy and I are the same person except he's even better than me. I know, you didn't think that was possible, but it is! He's perfect. Seriously.

I can sort of hear a growling behind me. I wonder why. I looked back and saw Victoire foaming at the mouth. Not really, but she was trying to kill me with her glare. I smirked. I never really liked her. She's too goody and perfect-in-the-bad-annoying-way.

Teddy finally put me down, but he kept his arm firmly around my waist. It's kinda funny cause he's super tall, taller than Jamesie, and I'm short. He ended up moving his arm to around my shoulders when he realized he had to bend down to keep it around my waist. I snorted at him. Vickie looked disgusted. James didn't look to happy either, but I don't really know why. Oh well, sucks for them.

"I think we need to have a nice long talk," he murmured into my ear after noticing James. I smiled and nodded up to him.

"They're all going to play Quidditch. We can go out to the lake and talk then instead, yeah?" I whispered back once James turned to look at Dom who was poking him insistently.

After a moment of everyone saying their hellos, the entire Weasley clan plus me, a total of _fifteen_ of us, marched outside and mounted our brooms. Everyone followed the same path, but Teddy and I shared a look and veered off, heading towards the lake.

I know what I had to tell him, that's for sure. Beginning with meeting Brian and ending with today. Only what…all summer and a bit of last year to catch up on? I needed to see this kid..man?..more often, that's for sure. I did wonder what he had to tell me though, as we companionably flew towards the lake in a peaceful silence. We touched down at the edge of the lake, letting our feet skim the sand before finally stopping and hopping off.

I ended up laying down with my head on his lap as he propped himself on his elbows. He ran his fingers through my tangled hair, smoothing it out.

"I think Victoire likes me," Teddy said simply.

"She's liked you since she was four, dumbass," I retorted.

How oblivious could guys be…Stupid men. Oh Teddy. Silly, silly Teddy.

"Oh. Well, I think I may ask her out. She's hot."

"You're going to ask the Perfect Bitch out because her Veela charms are fully kicked in and you find your hormones raging?" I asked. Oh god, please don't do this Teddy. Please.

"Uh, well. Yeah, maybe?"

You're a fucking idiot.

"Hey, be nice!" he exclaimed.

Woops, I guess I said that outloud…I do tend to do that quite a bit.

"Do you want to be called Ted, or even worse Theodore even though it's not your name, for the rest of your life? She's stuck up, annoying, and condescending!"

He skipped a rock into the lake as he shrugged, avoiding the problem here. "Plus, it's practically incest! All of the Weasley's are practically your cousins since Harry Potter is your frickin godfather."

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged noncommittally. "I dunno. I mean, yeah, I grew up with her, but we aren't actually related."

"Close enough, though!" I retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, last May, Jamie and I snuck out of Hoggywarts and went to London for a concert. It was All Time Low, Mayday Parade, and Stereo Skyline. I know you've heard them from either James or me, and they're some of our favorites so we went. And after the concert, the bands were hanging out for a while and we got to meet them and shit. And I was beyond smashed, and I ended up snogging Stereo Skyline's bass player, Brian," I paused, waiting for his reaction.

"Only you would go snog a famous guy you don't even know drunk," he said laughing.

I laughed too. "Haha, yeah, well you know me! Anyways, so I ended up getting his number and we became friends and started talking a lot and shit. And he was over in England again for a promo or something, and so we met up and hooked up again in June I think it was. Perhaps July, same thing."

"Define hook up," Teddy cut off, worriedly.

"We didn't shag or anything, Theodore," I said, grinning. "But we did do more than just snogging and that's all you need to know. So, we've been talking a lot and I trust him, like he knows about my dad and everything. Stuff that just you and Jamesie know. He's become one of my best friends who I just happen to snog whenever I see, you know that dealio."

"Friends with benefits!"

"Yeah, I guess so. And today James was being an absolute prick to me about Brian and he pretended to be my dad when Brian called to wish me happy birthday and we fought. Oh, and when Brian called he told me he came to London to see me and celebrate the ending of his tour. So I told him I'd meet up with him after tonight's party, but I went to go see him when I left here."

"Wait, James pretended to be your _dad_?" Teddy asked, scowling.

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking away. I wasn't exactly over the circumstances in which he died. Or that he died at all. That he left me alone. That I wasn't important enough to live for.

"I'm going to hex that kid to oblivion," Teddy said seriously.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Anyways, so we met up at Regent's Park in London and hung out. And then I told him about what James did and shit, and he didn't want me to ruin our friendship by talking to him and it was so sweet. And then we ended up snogging later on, except this time it was different, we weren't smashed or like this summer when we were just hooking up to hook up. I dunno, this time it meant something…and I think I'm starting to fancy him. But he's a Muggle and he doesn't know I'm a witch, and I really wanna tell him. So, I don't know what to do. Or explain to him why I won't be able to talk to him until Christmas since phones don't work at Hogwarts!"

"I dunno what to tell you, Alex. I mean, he seems like a pretty good guy, but you're underage so if he freaks out about the whole magic thing, you can't even Obliviate him. Are you seeing him again later?"

"Yeah, around twelve, I'm ditching the party and Flooing over to London and we're meeting up and going to a club and partying."

"Well, I'll Apparate you over and hide under James' Invisibility Cloak. You can tell him about being a witch, and if necessary, I can just Obliviate that moment and then you can go partying with him. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, perfect! Thanks, Teddy, you're the best," I said smiling, looking up at him, the sunlight illuminating his head making him look like an angel.

"No problem, Alex. Now, let's go play some Quidditch, yeah? I need to beat your arse."

Teddy used to be Hufflepuff's captain when he was in school. But he had graduated a long time ago. Except not really that long ago. He was seven years older than James and I, so he had just graduated in our first year since he had a late birthday.

"You're out of practice, dearie. You're too busy with Auror school to play Quidditch, even though you should have just gone professional."

"Yeah, yeah, twerp," he said as we mounted our brooms and flew towards the Quidditch Pitch, joking around and laughing. It was good to be in a better mood. Thank Merlin Ted Remus Lupin exists.

We got there and the cousins were still just fighting over which team is which. So I, being the brilliantly mature and Captain-y type of person, called the bajillion people to order.

"OI!" I screamed. "Shut the bloody hell up. Teddy and James are captains. The end, now everyone stand in a nice pretty line," I said smiling innocently. That innocent smile that warns the world of the upcoming evil. But, they all listened to me of course.

"James picks first, Teddy gets the Quaffle first. Okay? Ok perfect."

"Alex, of course!" he called, and I bounded over to him happily. I hoped we got the rest of our Quidditch team on our team. I mean, we Gryffies need more practice so we can win again. Most of our team was part of the Weasley-Potter Clan or their family-friends that are basically family. Plus Scorpius, who was the same person as Louis. There was James and Louis and Scorpius and Lilybean and Bryce (Wood). And then we had to find a new Chaser this year. Louis and Scorp were Beaters, Lillers was the most brilliant Seeker of all, and Bryce took after his dear ole Dad, Oliver Wood (Puddlemere United Keeper extraordinaire).

And so, the teams were picked and we did successfully gain all of our Gryffie members. Plus Rose as our last pick. Brill! I like Rose.

The other team had Teddy and Freddie (that's fun to say!) who were both brilliant Chasers. Their other Chaser was Roxanne, who was pretty good, but not as good as Rosie. Hugo was their Keeper, and he was our Reserve Keeper on the Gryffie team so he was pretty amazing, but not as good as Bryce. Albus and Dominique were Beaters, and Molly was their Seeker. Lillers would murder her.

Oh, Victoire was being "Referee" if you were wondering. And the other cousins just weren't here yet.

"I like Rose," I whispered to Lily. She enthusiastically agreed. Such a sweet thing she is.

"Rose is one of my favorite cousins! Her and Freddy and Dominique and Teddy and of course Hugo and…" she continued, naming everyone of her cousins.

However, I became distracted by a more interesting sight. Ah, the joys of Quidditch. Yes, I may be ogling my best mates _and_ his family…but well, they are athletic and attractive blokes.

I nodded approvingly as we went to gather around our Quidditch hoops to devise an evil plan to take over the world…or win the match. Same difference.

James went into captain mode. Great. No really, it is. He's so determined when he does that. But bossy…oh well.

"Lillers, don't catch the Snitch for a while. Just fake whoever their Seeker will be, probably Lucy or Roxy, out so they don't get it either. I want to get some good practice on these plays in. Lou, _Malfoy_…just do your thing. Don't aim to hurt them too bad though. This is just a family match." At that point, he gazed sternly at them and they smiled back easily. That stupid mischievous smile. "Bryce, mate, just play as brilliant as you always do. Let's try to have a shut out, yeah? They do have Teddy, though, so it will be difficult. We all know how brilliant of a Chaser he is."

How boring. All those instructions. They are almost like rules. Oh rules, how I despise thee. How you constrict life and force stupid impositions upon us. How you make my life oh so miserable and cause such a large amount of suffering. How you succeed time and time again of causing heaps of trouble to fall upon me.

"Here all that, Alex, Rosey?" James asked.

Oops. I just decided to nod along anyways. I am quite intuitive on the pitch about what James and I are going to be doing on the pitch. I can wing it. Right? RIGHT!

…maybe.

"Sure thing, Jamesie!" I lied enthusiastically. "Let's go kick some arse. Gryffies on three! Uno, dos, three!"

"Gryffies!" We all shouted. James went over and grabbed the Quaffle, released the Bludgers, and the Snitch. I saw Lily's eyes following it closely until she lost sight of it with a sigh.

James and Teddy shook hands, we mounted our brooms, Victoire blew the whistle, and the game started.

I grabbed the Quaffle as it was thrown up into the air and zoomed off down the pitch, doing a Sloth-Grip Roll to avoid a Bludger coming at me hit by Dominique and go around Teddy. I flicked the Quaffle towards Rose who immediately passed it forward to James. I looked at him and he nodded slightly, so I flew next to the right goal post and he passed it back at me. Hugo had thought he was aiming for the right goal and dove to block it, but I caught the Quaffle and threw it through the left goal.

James and I high-fived.

Teddy looked pissed and started yelling at his team to do better. I sniggered and flew off. Hugo passed it to Roxy and James, knowing she was their weak link, swiped the Quaffle from her arms, passed it to Rose, who confused her little brother and scored.

And so the game went on, and it did become close towards the end. Louis and Scorpius were hounding Freddie especially and Teddy. We were only up by three goals when Lily saw the Snitch.

She went into a ninety-degree angle dive and James started yelling at her to be careful. Oh, silly over protective brothers. Molly, thinking Lily had seen the Snitch like the rest of us, dove with her.

Meters from the ground, Lily straightened out and flew up excitedly having just successfully pulled a Wronski Feint that had worked brilliantly. Molly had jumped off her broom, not being as good as a flyer as Lily, to avoid crashing and was just mounting back up when Lily was already at a regular altitude. She had found the real Snitch this time, and was zooming off to catch it. She grabbed it easily, smiling, and we all went around her and were being silly.

"Good job, Lillers!" I said excitedly. "That was a perfect Wronski Feint. You couldn't do those last season!"

"I know, I've been working on them all summer with dad and that was the first time I did it completely right!"

I grabbed her and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "This season will be brill!"

She smiled winningly and we descended to the green grass.

"Lillian Luna Potter," James started angrily. I swatted him on the nose though, so he quit, but still sent her that angry glare of 'that was way too dangerous'.

We, we being all of the family plus Bryce and I, slowly trooped back to the house, but for some reason (that I didn't question, but just went with) we were walking. This is like a mile and a half walk, I'd like to point out. But it's cool. I dig it.

Except not really.

But it's cool.

And then, a sharp object rammed into my head.

I turned around quickly, eyes searching for the culprit.

Louis Weasley, of course. Did he dare to just challenge me to an acorn fight, of which I am the champion? Yes, I believe he did. I bent down and grabbed a handful of the annoying things and threw one at him, aiming for his eye and successfully hitting him.

And somehow, the one battle between us (of which I won, Chaser skills and such) turned into a war of epic proportions. People were diving behind trees while throwing acorns and overall doing crazy things. It was every (wo)man for h(im/er)self, except James and I had inevitably become a team with our alliance. We were standing back to back with a tree covering one side and rapidly throwing and dodging the bloody little things.

But, all immediately stopped when Ginny's amplified voice rang out, "Lunch time!" Then there was a mad frenzy rush as all the males ran the remaining distance to the house.

I shook my head laughing and ended up walking with Dominique. We were year and housemates, but I can't say that we were that terribly close. Her and Jace were besties though, so we were definitely mates between that and James.

"How's your summer been?" I asked amiably.

I didn't get such a friendly answer though, but I don't think it was cause of me.

"I hate my bloody mother," she responded. Well, to be honest, I kind of hated her mum too. And her sister. But I didn't feel like that was my place to say that to her.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. I would go bloody mad if I had to live with those two. Maybe Victoire had moved out though? "What happened?"

"She's just annoying as anything, and I can't stand anything about her. I don't understand how Dad fell in love with _her_."

"People always have worse views of their parents?" I said hesitantly. I really didn't know how to handle this situation at all. If it was Jaclyn or James, then that would be different, but I didn't know Dom all that well in comparison.

"I suppose so," she grumbled, falling into a somewhat awkward silence. I was simply relieved when we got back to the house and the rest of the family. Teddy had saved me a seat between him and James and smiling I slipped in between my two favorite people. Who weren't wizards at least.

Victoire was sitting across from me, glaring menacingly. I kicked Teddy and gave him a look that said 'Look at how she's about to bloody murder me, you can't date her!'. I sincerely hoped he understood that, and I think he did considering how he looked a bit frightened when he glanced over at her.

"So Alexandra, when will you be leaving?" Victoire said 'nicely'.

"Well, my name is Alex. And if you must insist in annoyingly calling everyone by their full name, at least use the right one, which is Alexis. And I stay here every summer starting on James' and I's birthday. I thought you would have maybe noticed the pattern, seeing as it started oh, four years ago," I replied, grinning. "When will you be leaving, Vickie?" I asked, successfully getting on her nerves.

She glared at me and didn't respond. I sniggered.

Alex 1, Victoire ZIPPO!

Who is a winner? I believe her name starts with an A. Then an L. After than an E. And then an X. It spells Alex, which is me, because I win.

I did notice happily that Scorpius was sitting next to Rose.

Scorp was madly in love with her, well, I'm 99% sure. Rose didn't know it at all, but I had a strong feeling she fancied him as well. But, her dad would surely flip at her being with a Malfoy, even one who was in Gryffindor.

But, Louis was of course sitting next to Scorpius. And realizing when I was looking _near_ him, winked suggestively and licked his lips. I cringed and hid behind Teddy. I hate you Louis Alain Weasley.

Anyways, we ate lunch and before we knew it, the boys had gone to go set up and the girls' were off to start getting ready. My least favorite part, by far. Don't get me wrong, I like the final outcome and since this was the one time each year I had to dress up fancy I didn't really mind it, but the work that had to be put in wasn't my favorite. I like looking and feeling pretty, but not the process to get there, ya know?

But, for happy news, I had bought a gorgeous, well in my opinion anyways, red dress and black heels. And, I was gonna wear my hair down and straightened with a poof (not the ugly way-to-big kind, but the cute kind). Plus, the necklace I always wore (but was usually hidden beneath a shirt) that Dad got me in Hawaii when I was eleven but would look adorable.

And so, the process started. I was ordered into the shower by either Dominique or, gag, Victoire (I was shoved in too fast to get a close enough look, only the blonde hair that set them apart from the rest of the Weasleys). But I did as I was told and took a hot shower, washing my body and hair from the grime of playing Quidditch, and drying off and putting on athletic shorts and a tank top.

Roxanne, our resident girly-fashionista (other than the prude, annoying, devil, evil, terrible Victoire who didn't count because everyone, aka me, hated her), set herself the job of getting me ready. I was a bit frightened. She was beautiful, a future model I was sure, with mocha skin and dark red hair. It was an amazingly unique, unusual combination that was absolutely _beautiful_. She refused to do use magic on hair for some strange (and stupid, I'm sure) reason (especially since she was of-age and could use magic), so she set to taming my hair the "Muggle" way. It was more painful. I reminded myself never to get stuck with her again.

But, by the time she was done, it did look gorgeous. I did convince her to spell it in place though, so it wouldn't get tangled and ugly during the night. I did want to look pretty for Brian later.

Just the thought brought a slight blush to my cheeks, but nobody noticed 'cos they were too busy getting ready. Or getting me ready. And my outfit picked out.

Erm, hello, dimwits, I already have an outfit… do they not realize this? Apparently not.

"Oi, you lot, I already have clothing, dimwits!" I yelled as they dug through bags of clothes they brought over.

"Where?" Rose questioned.

"On the bed, it's the red dress and black heels next to it," I answered slowly. How dim. I thought Rosie was smart, but apparently not.

"Alex, dear, there's no dress here."

I turned around, yanking my hair out of Roxanne's expertise grasp, and stood up rushing over to the bed and frantically looking for it. My immediate thought was to blame Victoire, as I know it had just been there and she's the only girl evil enough to sabotage my outfit considering how Lucy wasn't here yet.

I turned around and glared menacingly at her. "Where is my dress?" I asked pointedly. "It was on the bed when I went to shower."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Victoire said, blinking her eyelashes innocently and smiling.

That fucking _bitch_.

"Roxanne, summon my dress," I growled, staring at Victoire.

"_Accio_ Alex's dress," she said, waving her wand. _Parts_ of red fabric, that used to be a dress, came out from under the bed, behind Victoire's back (of course, how surprising), and other various hidden places in the room.

I was conflicted on whether to break down and cry, since I had saved up money all year for that dress, or fucking _murder_ Victoire. By strangling her. With torn pieces of my dress.

In the heat of anger, I ended up putting the two options into a nice combination of slugging her in the face (and I have a mean right hook), bruising and ruining the perfection, with tears running down my eyes. And cursing. A lot of cursing.

I felt people pulling me back, I felt her claws scratch my face before I elbowed her in the stomach, I heard people yelling at me to calm down and quit.

But I was past caring, I was past rational thought. I was beyond peeved. I was angry and upset and fucking pissed. There goes a whole years worth of savings.

I suppose I should explain. Since dad died, Mum quit her job and sits around doing nothing productive. Therefore, we have no income and we weren't exactly wealthy to begin with, so I have to work two jobs over the summers until I come to James' to have enough money for her to feed herself, buy my (second-hand) supplies for school, and a bare minimum of clothing usually found in thrift shops. The rest of my money goes to James' presents for our birthdays and Christmas, and my dress that I wear that year to the party.

And now, my dress is gone. Three months of working at least eighteen hours total a day, except on Saturdays (my chosen day off), gone.

Eventually, after hitting Victoire several more times, the boys' had come up and pulled me off of her. Teddy, well I'm pretty sure it was Teddy (it smelled like him), had wrapped me up into a protective hug as I sobbed.

What a petty girl he was considering dating.

I faintly registered James yelling at Victoire and asking what the fuck happened. I don't know what exactly happened after all of that, but it was a blur filled with hazy tears and anger.

Teddy asked me carefully if I wanted to take a shower again. I nodded. But I couldn't have him leave. He was my stronghold, my rock. I shook my head, and with a croaky whisper told him to stay.

He looked nervous. I didn't care. I just stripped down to my underwear and sports bra I was wearing and stepped in. Teddy always knew best, I told myself. And he suggested that a shower would make everything better, so damnit as soon as I got out everything was going to be better.

With that rock hard (ha, not) philosophy, I left the shower. Teddy was obediently, which is why I love him so, was still perched on the counter sink. He gave me a towel, then spelled my clothes dry, and I smiled in thanks. We went and sat silently on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Better," I responded. My voice still sounded like I had been crying…oh wait I have. And today, I've cried more than I have in the past six years combined (other than Dad's funeral, but even during that I was more numb than weepy…).

Fabulous. Teddy probably thinks I'm an overemotional _girl_. Ew.

"Thanks," I added.

Awkward silence ensued. Which never happen between us. Awkwardd…

Then James walked in. Thank Merlin for James.

"You broke Victoire's nose and jaw. And her entire face is discolored! And you may have broken one of her ribs!" James came in, in a chipper mood.

At least he knew that I would just want to not remember the weepy-moment. I like him, he knows me better than I know myself.

"She deserved it," I said darkly. "Three months down the drain," I huffed. "Now, I have no dress, I need Roxie to redo my hair, and makeup. And the party's in two hours. Can I just not go?"

"No, you have to go," James ordered. I saw Teddy sneak out of the room, but I didn't stop him. I knew he didn't deal with crying people well, but I personally think he handled me remarkably well. I'll have to make him a nice pretty card. "We've been planning this since last year's train ride, the set up is all perfect out at the lake, and we've already successfully snuck in the booze thanks to Teddy and Roxanne. Roxanne is already almost done with your new dress. She's started designing in her spare time or something."

Roxanne is just now legal to buy the good alcohol. I mean, you can get butterbeer and usually drink firewhiskey under age (even though you can't buy it). Once you're seventeen, you can buy all the minor-league stuff in comparison, like firewhiskey or mulled mead. But once you turn nineteen is when you can legally get the _good _stuff. Tabitha's Tequila, Everclear (a taste-less extremely strong vodka), Verodyante (absinthe, known to have a bitter taste and psychedelic qualities), red currant rum, sherry, single malt whiskey, Amblenoc (amber alcohol that's another type of brandy), and nettle wine (a particularly strong wine that creeps up slowly and hits _hard_). The list goes on and on, and we had successfully brought a ton in.

But I honestly don't think I could handle dealing with people right now. I just wanted to go to bed. Or snuggle and then go to bed. But I couldn't let Jamesie down. If it were anyone else, I would reject the plan without a problem. But I knew how hard he worked for this year's party and how excited he was for it. With a sigh, I agreed and was directed to another room where Roxanne was finishing up touches on my new outfit.

My first reaction was that it was absolutely horridly disgusting…but then, after a second look I realized it was ugly and quirky enough to be completely me and cute. I decided I loved it because I wanted something good to happen and thanked Roxanne. The dress was two layers, the first a black slip and the second more of a fishnet material with gaudy metallic rhinestones placed into shapes and the bottom had silver chains going down. It was weird-looking, but I liked it.

She helped me get dressed and agreed to magic my hair straight. She pinned up my bangs and front layers that were shorter into a poof that was acceptably me instead of preppy and girly and gross.

Er,yeah, anyways…I was forced to put on bright red lipstick as Roxanne did my face and eye makeup which ended up looking very natural, which I appreciated. I wasn't a big makeup fan, I usually just dabbed on some concealer if necessary and some eyeliner. The end. I put on black, shiny extremely tall heels (borrowed from Rose) and we prepared to leave.

Okay, so we may have managed to get me ready and such in slightly less than two hours, but I still hated Victoire. She was the worst…ever.

"I hate Victoire," I told Roxanne.

She smiled sympathetically at me, giving me a last look over before nodding me. I was released! Hallelujah. Praise Merlin. I praise you Merlin!

I stood and carefully made my way downstairs. I hate heels. I don't care that I'm short, heels are uncomfortable and hard to walk in. And yet, Rose loved heels. And these ones just happened to be like, four inches.

I walked up to James and Teddy. I looked at him seriously, "Thanks Teddy. Sorry I was being such a _girl_." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Even if I didn't have much of a family on my own, I did have James' family and they (minus a certain few…okay just Victoire. I could even deal with Louis) were the best you could ever ask for.

* * *

The party was, well is, a total success. I think there were around five hundred or so people there, which is like, the population of Hogwarts. And it's not like the underclassmen who we didn't know were there. But graduates who James and I knew were there and his family friends. And professional Quidditch players.

Like Freddie, except not a rookie. Like Morgan Nale, the _amazing_ Seeker playing for the Tornadoes. She's golden. She went to IQA, the Irish Quidditch Academy that was the breeding ground for professionals.

I met Morgan. We got along wonderfully. She's like, ma new best frand.

I may be exaggerating just a tad.

I think Freddie digs her. I dunno how they would have met other than playing against each other in Quidditch. Freddie's on the Falcons. She's on the Tornadoes. Kind of like…oh, I don't know, giant rivals. But I'm down if Freddie's down. Maybe he's going for the Romeo and Juliet vibe. I hope they don't die in that case…but I was right about Freddie digging her. Later that night, I found him about to shag her. Good catch, Freddie!

Anyways. Point is, famous people (besides the whole Weasley-Clan) were there.

And we were having a jamming good time. I made sure not to drink too much 'cos I wanted to be pretty sober when I met up with Brian. But damn, some of those drinks that I don't even know the name of were delightful.

James and I stayed near each other all night, and I was never out of sight from Teddy either. He knew we had to go meet Brian soon.

It was fun. We danced and drank and fooled around. And played drinking games which are always delightfully fun! And I didn't even hook up with anybody, which is very unusual. But I was a bit preoccupied with thoughts of Brian.

Jamesie hooked up with a several _older_ women. Bint. He even hooked up with the Harpies' Keeper, Gemma whats-her-face. I cheered for him. He was smashed, and well, so was she. I made sure to direct one of the cameras floating around to capture the moment.

And in such, time passed having fun. I hung out with Jaclyn and Dom a bit, but mainly I just danced a lot. I even danced with the He-Devil(s) Louis and Scorpius. I did love the dance floor, I kind of dominated it. Even though I was a shit dancer, I sure did have fun doing it! I checked the time again and cursed, spinning around and looking for Teddy.

I found him hooking up with Dominique. Ooh lala. Wait…that's kind of like, pedophile status. Twenty three and almost-seventeen? (Dommie is older than us, she had a really early birthday in October while Jamesie and I had a really late birthdays). I'll have to scold him about that later. I really hope he's just drunk or high or something and not hooking up with her. He wasn't supposed to take my earlier advice to heart and actually go hook up with Victoire's sister…even though Dom is pretty awesome.

I grabbed Teddy by the ear and dragged him away.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked me angrily.

"It's a little past midnight and you said you'd Apparate me to King's Cross and stay with me until I told Brian I was a witch in case he needed to be Obliviated. Plus, Dominique is _sixteen_, you're twenty three. That's illegal, for Merlin's sake!"

He huffed. "Whatever." He wrapped his arm around my waist and with a loud Pop! and the sickening feeling of being compressed, we were Apparated to the alley by the station.

Teddy Disillusioned himself having forgotten James' Invisibility Cloak and put a Silencing Spell on himself and we walked towards the front. Brian was waiting by the red phone booth like he said he would and looking around, and I smiled immediately.

He was in dark wash blue skinny-ish (not to the gross, weird point, but tight and fitted) with a maroon button up shirt untucked. He looked fancy-shmancy, but not in the formal kind of way. In the 'I'm gonna look sophisticated, classy, and hot and go party with my girl' way. I liked it.

I walked up to him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked, attempting to disguise my voice. It didn't work. He spinned me around and latched his lips onto mine in greeting.

"Alex, perhaps?" he asked grinning, kissing my nose lightly. He looked at me and wolf-whistled. "I'm going to have the most attractive date at the entire club," he concluded. I laughed lightly. He's such a flatterer.

"I have something to tell you first."

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Did James do something again?"

"No, nothing like that. Everything's peachy with James again," I smiled. "I don't really know how to tell you this, other than just being blunt. But, I'm a witch."

"No, you're not," he said confused. "You're one of the sweetest people ever."

"No, not witch like the nice word for bitch. But witch as in I can do magic. As in a girl version of a wizard. A magician," I spit out quickly. Searching for his face for a reaction, worried and scared I had just ruined everything.

"What are you on, Alex? Magic doesn't exist. I mean, I know you were at your party and all, and I'm not judging you, but I didn't know you were into drugs and shit."

I locked my eyes with his. "I'm being serious, Brian. I'm a witch. And I'm not high on anything. Teddy?" I called out. He ended the spell and appeared out of nowhere, literally.

Brian jumped away and hid me behind him, protecting me. Daww, isn't he the sweetest?

"Brian, this is James' kind-of brother, Teddy. He can do magic legally, I'm not old enough yet. He just appeared out of nowhere 'cos he had put an invisibility spell on himself," I explained, stepping out from behind him.

"Teddy, this is Brian," I said smiling.

Brian just looked oh-so confused. I don't blame him. Hell, what was I thinking telling Brian I was a witch. We aren't even dating for Merlin's sake. Bloody hell, I'm an idiot.

"You better not hurt Alex," Teddy said roughly.

"I wouldn't ever hurt her," Brian retorted. "I don't believe this magic thing. Prove it." Then he looked at me softly. "Please?"

I nodded at Teddy. "We should go back into the Alley so we don't get caught," I pointed out and he agreed. I grabbed Brian's hand and gently tugged him back to the Apparation spot. "What do you want Teddy to do?"

"I don't know," he answered slowly.

"Levitate him?" I directed towards Teddy who nodded and with a lazy flick of his wand, sent Brian up towards the top of the building.

Brian screamed, so Teddy put him back down.

"It doesn't look like he's going to freak out, and I'm sure he can get more proof tomorrow. Bring him to the Den or something. I want to go back to the party," Teddy told me, annoyed. Don't be a snippy-bippy, Ted. It's not very becoming.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't do anything you'll regret with Dominique," I called after him as he walked back over to the corner and disappeared with a crack.

"Wait…so you're really a witch?" Brian asked, turning towards me.

"Well, yeah…I mean, I understand if you think I'm a freak now and want to leave or something," I told him, looking down at my shoes defeated. Why did I do this. Why couldn't I just be happy with how things were before. Fuck me in the ass. But not really, 'cos that's just gross.

"No way! That's wicked cool that you can do magic!" he said excitedly. Well, he tried to sound excited. I'm still pretty sure he was confused as hell and freaked out. "Where do you learn it all?"

"My 'boarding school in England' isn't a boarding school in England. It's Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry hidden in Scotland where pretty much all the people in the United Kingdom go and learn," I explained.

His mouth dropped into an 'O'. I told him to close it because he was looking like a cow, and that wasn't really acceptable. He was my hot boyfriend-like person, not a cow.

I explained this to him, and he looked as me as if I was mentally deficient. Honestly, my logic does make complete sense; I don't understand why nobody comprehends this.

At least I had distracted him from the whole magic thing, I told myself smugly. Winner equals I. I equals a winner!

"So, can you like t…" he began. I shut him up by backing him into a wall and pressing my lips to his, tangling my hands in his hair.

"Talk tomorrow, more important things for now," I said pulling back. "Now where is this schnazz club we're supposed to be heading to?"

"It's another block away, dear. You'll see the line in a minute to get in. I left Kevin, Clayton, and Rob there saving our spot, so by the time we get there we shouldn't have to wait too long. Oh, and here's your fake ID."

He handed over to me a credit-card sized ID. It had a picture of me, which made me wonder how he got one and how he got it to look like I was standing behind a blank screen but I figured it was some Muggle thing, and a fake name, age, residence, and all that stuff. It looked completely realistic, especially since I was only two years away from the Muggle legal age and I naturally just looked older.

"Thanks," I said smiling, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

"No problem, really," he answered, sliding his arm around my waist and resting his hand on my hip.

"You're a dork," I declared.

"But I'm your dork." I stuck my tongue out at him. Dork. We met up with the rest of his friend-band-member-people. "You guys remember Alex, right?" he asked.

I kind of doubted it, seeing as how we were all pretty smashed when we met, but I didn't voice my opinion. Which is quite surprising.

The murmured their yes-es and greetings (I love that word), and I waved goofily. "Helloo friends of Brian!"

Then I realized how ridiculous I sounded for (almost) complete strangers and blushed, looking at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world, and promptly shut up. Brian sniggered at me. Bitch please.

"IDs," the large bouncer asked as we came to the front of the line. I handed mine over, excluded an air of confidence and seductiveness, and easily got in. Brian, the one of actual legal age, kept getting stopped though. Karma is a bitch, broseph!

As he finally made his way in, I whispered to him in my eerie-magical-voice, "Kaaaarrrr-maaahh!"

The night was a normal club night. I got sloshed, well we all did, we danced, and Brian and I hooked up multiple times on those nice comfy couches they had.

Oh, I also did a strip tease on top of the bar apparently, can't quite remember that but Rob did. Fuckin' perv.

The least important, most boring and uninteresting part of the evening however was after a few drinks (before being completely smashed), was when Alex asked me to officially be his girlfriend. I debated it 'cos I mean he's kinda ugly, annoying, pompous and a bit of a prat, but I accepted.

Didn't you love my opposites used in that? The only non-sarcastic part of that sentence was the fact that Alex did in fact ask me out.

And it was wonderfully amazing. Insert smiley face!

Hehe.

And then I went home. Well, home if you call the Potter's home. Which I do…obviously. This portkey thing is quite handy. And and and, I think Brian's coming over tomorrow to meet everyone. Like James. I shoo excited. 'Cept for the fact James doesn't like him…but Brian's awesome so he'll change that.

And I arrived back as the majority of people were leaving around four-ish unless they were going to crash there, which was completely okay. They would just go stay in the lake house. So, basically, nobody really noticed my absence. So I thought.

* * *

Hello friends. Sorry for the oh-so long wait. I've actually had this chappie done for quite a while but I was just too lazy/forgot to put it up on here. Anyways, blahblahblah more apologies. (:

Tell me what you think about when Alex tells Brian about her magic… I don't think I did a very good job with it, but I rewrote it like 10 different times before deciding it was good enough.

Favorite quotes? Suggestions? Say them in a mighty fine review. And for being so bad at updating, here's a nice preview for the next already half-way written chapter! Oh and also, I made this chapter long to make up for it. And another very important question: do you guys like long or shorter chapters? What's your ideal length? I personally like having long ones, but if more people prefer shorter, I can do that. Anyways….preview!

"_Where the hell were you all night?" James asked, surprisingly (pretty) sober._

"_Mnah, sleep," I mumbled, stumbling into him on the way to the lake house. He grabbed me again and made me look at him. _

"_Where the fuck were you?" he asked again. I faintly registered the anger in his voice, but it wasn't very important. I needed to pass out. Or puke. Or both…ugh. Muggle alcohol. _

Chester Nimitz was a significant part of World War II because he was the Commander-In-Chief of the Pacific Ocean Areas of the Pacific Ocean Theater. He had command of all of the Allied forces in the area—the navy, army, and air force were under his control.


End file.
